5am Smut
by Aqua Elsa
Summary: This is just some 5am smut. It is a female Runner Five, and I use my Runner Five's name. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but the first one takes place after season 5 mission 40, and they will all take place after that. My To Be A Runner story takes place years before this, so please know that Five is a lot older than she is in To Be A Runner and is of legal age.


First time

To say I'm nervous would be an understatement.

But I need this. Sam and I both need this. We've just learned that Janine is gone, and even after the days of us searching, we've come up fruitless, and now we have to form a plan against Sigrid without our leader, and I'm Head of Runners again, and everything is a mess even after this massive victory four days ago and I-

I need something to distract me.

And Sam-oh, he's doing very well at distracting me.

His lips are on my neck, sucking at the skin, trying hard to create a bruise that will heal within minutes. His hands are gripping hard at my hips, and a moan leaves my lips when he presses his fingertips that much harder into my skin. My hands are woven into his hair as I press my body into him, desperate and panting. He knows just where to lick and suck on my skin in order to make me shiver and whimper. He has so much power over me and he doesn't even know it.

I pull him away from my abused neck, trying not to think about how much my stomach clenches when I look him in the eyes and see his pupils are blown out with lust, and his face is flushed terrible. I just tighten my grip on the back of Sam's head and slam his lips into mine.

He groans into my mouth, his grip on my hips tightening even more. He pulls away from me after a few seconds, panting, chest heaving, face flushed.

He is so beautiful.

His lips move to say something, but I don't catch the word. He traces his tongue over his lips and my eyes following the movement. Sam notices, and he blushes, chuckling in embarrassment before repeating himself.

"Callista, are you sure you want to do this?" He asks again, and this time the words actually register.

Do I want to do this? I know where this is heading if we keep going. I know what's going to happen. And I know why he's asking.

I'm a virgin. Sam isn't.

He wants to make sure I'm absolutely ready before doing this. His love and concern for me makes my chest swell with love, and I smile at him.

"I'm certain."

He swallows, his throat bobbing as he processes my words. "Okay," He says breathlessly, the hint of excitement in his voice not hidden well.

Sam pulls off his shirt, and then he helps me pull off my own. He stares at me; I stare at him. He's still healing from Ian's torture, but he's healing faster because of the antibiotics and Maxine and Paula and me hovering over him and making sure he's keeping his wounds cleaned.

But even with the wounds, he is so hot.

He doesn't have much muscle. He's more on the skinny side. Being in an apocalypse does that, but what muscle he does have is well defined, especially in his shoulders and arms. Man, he has nice arms. Has his arms always looked this good and I just haven't noticed?

Sam stares at me, and I feel kind of embarrassed even though I haven't taken off my sports bra yet. I don't exactly have much to show. I'm a B cup, and I'm barely that, but still I take a breath and slide the sports bra over my head, my posture stiffening when I hear Sam's sharp inhale. I can't look at him. Is he disappointed? Did he expect me to have bigger boobs because of the whole thing about sports bras making you look flatter than you actually are? Does he not want to do this with me anymore?

"Can I-can I touch you?" The words leave his mouth breathlessly, and when I finally force myself to look at him, I'm shocked by the arousal I see in his eyes. He looks at me, then back to my chest, then back to me. He repeats his question again, although he sounds more desperate, more needy.

I nod. "Y-yeah."

I gasp when I feel his hands on my, massaging my breasts. It's a new feeling. The few times I did touch myself, I never actually touched my breasts. I barely touched any other part of my body besides... down there. And I stopped doing that after a few times since I could never bring myself to climax, and it hurt to put my fingers inside.

This though, this felt heavenly.

I sigh in content as Sam keeps touching me, his surprisingly hands soft. I close my eyes and enjoy the pleasure that comes from this, and I take a small step forward to press my topless body against his.

I feel something hard pressing up against me through Sam's pants, and he groans when I push myself into him just a little more. The sound makes heat curl straight into my stomach and shoot downwards.

"Sam, I..." I start, unsure how to put my thoughts into words. He looks at me, waiting, possibly wanting to make sure I haven't changed my mind. He'd never forgive himself if he did something that I didn't like or want.

I feel my cheeks heating up, embarrassment swirling through me. I know what I want. I'm just too much of a coward to say it. I can't believe myself. I'm eighteen, damn it! Why can't I just tell him what I want? This is what this has been leading up to anyway!

"Callista, it's okay if you don't want to go any farther," He says, his eyes suddenly void of lust and filled with so much love and understanding. "I won't be mad."

"No, that's not-I don't want to stop," I say, my face burning, the heat traveling all the way down my chest. Sam's eyes fallow the flush of red, and I feel him swell against me. The feeling makes me gasp, but I push on, afraid I'll never say it if I don't say it now. "I want to keep going. I want..."

I grab his hands and place them at the hem of my running pants. "I want you to touch me.

Sam groans at my words, his lip being pulled between his teeth. But he doesn't hesitate to pull my pants off, even as his face flushed an even brighter red and his breathing becomes even shallower. He leaves my underwear on, and for once I actually hate the fact that fashion has gone to shit during the apocalypse because these panties are literally the ugliest ones ever, but when Sam leads me to the cot I realize he doesn't give a damn about the underwear, although I'm not too sure about how he'll respond to seeing me once the underwear is off.

That's another thing about living in an apocalypse-you can't shave as often as you'd like. I'm lucky my legs and underarms are actually shaved for this. My mound however...

I gulp nervously as Sam massages my inner thigh, his hands slowly inching up towards my panties.

"You are so beautiful," He whispers, his almond shaped eyes drinking up my pale skin, my toned thighs and flat stomach, trailing up to my chest, my neck. He smiles, his eyes lingering there for a second. It's not often I see Sam smile like that-smugly with a large hint of cockiness, and I can only guess that my bruises haven't healed up yet.

But his smile drops when he sees my face, and the obvious fear and worry that I know is in my face. He opens his mouth, and I already know he's about to ask if I've changed my mind and if I want to stop. I cut him off before he can do so.

"I want to keep going," I blurt out. "I'm just... nervous."

"Oh," He says, blinking, and a half smile appears on his face. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I was nervous too?"

I blink, a frown pulling at my lips. Sam's done this before. Why is he nervous?

Apparently my face tells him my unasked questions, and he chuckles, looking away as his hands still continues to massage my thigh, his fingertips starting to run circles on certain areas as he hand travels higher up.

"I uh, the few other people I've been with before you-they weren't-none of them were..."

"Virgins?" I guess, and he blushes.

"Yeah. I just... I don't want to hurt you." He looks at me as he says this, and I see that he truly, deeply means his words. I bite my lip. Of course, I know enough about sex to know that the first time is going to hurt because, well, something foreign in going up inside me, but it's going to hurt whether Sam is the one going inside me or someone else, and I tell him so.

I'm unprepared for the growl that leaves his lips after I do. His eyes darken, his face morphing into an angry glare, and his hands slide up, rubbing me through my pantries. The sudden contact makes me gasp and arch into him, meaning out his name as he leans down to attack my neck again, this time letting his lips attach to the skin just below my right ear.

"I do not want to think about anyone else touching you like this," He murmurs, his voice deep and showing his obvious anger. "And I would prefer if you didn't either."

He rubs his hand against me harder, and my hips buck up into him on instinct. I feel him smile against me, teeth pressing against my skin as I feel myself getting wetter, slicker. Sam keeps rubbing against me until my panties are stuck to me, the slickness having soaked through the dark material. Sam takes this as his cue to peel the material off me, and I gasp as the cool air meets my sex.

I wait, bracing myself for what's coming. I can't look at him, with the fear that he may not like the fact that I'm not clean shaven, although the way I see him flush from the corner of my eye doesn't suggest that at all. I expect that since he seems to like what he sees, that he'll take his pants off, but he doesn't. Instead his hands reach down and-

I nearly choke at the feeling of him sliding his fingers through my folds, parting them. The tip of one finger brushed against my clit, and I jump, my chest starting to rise and fall quickly. I look at him as he raises his fingers up, inspecting the fluid that covers his fingers.

The suddenly jolt of arousal that passes through me when he puts those fingers in his mouth and moans at the taste nearly makes me faint.

When he pulls his fingers away from his mouth, he grins in a way that I never thought Sam would. And then he bends down, pushing my legs apart, and I feel myself get wetter at the sight of him in this position.

Still I place my hand on his forehead to stop him from going further.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sensing my hesitation. "Do you not want me to?"

I see doubt swirl through his eyes, again reminding me that he would never forgive himself if he were to do something I didn't want. But that's not the case here. In fact the thought of him down there... with his mouth... on me... his tongue... licking me, going inside me.

_Oh God_.

"Are you sure you want to do this... specifically?" I ask, and he blinks, looking down at my womanhood and then back at me. His blatant staring makes me blush further.

"Callista, I am definitely sure I want to do this. Plus this'll help when we... when I go inside you."

"But are you sure? I mean, I'm not-"

"I don't care about that. I just want you to come on my tongue." He freezes as soon as the words leave his mouth, wincing as his entire face turns the brightest shade of red is ever seen. Apparently he was not meaning to say that aloud. But he did, and he has, so I nod, spreading my legs a little farther.

"Okay," I breathe out. "Go ah-Sam!"

My hands fly to his dark hair immediately when I feel his tongue swipe through my folds. He wastes no time, licking and sucking and pressing his tongue against my clit. I jump and buck into his mouth, unable to comprehend just how good this feels.

"A-Ah! Sam! Yes!" I scream, and I suck in a huge breath of air when his tongue circles around my entrance before pushing inside.

I grunt, letting out a curse when he starts thrusting his tongue in and out of me. "Fuck!"

He growls at hearing me say that word, the vibrations against me causing me to buck and keen against him.

"Sam! Sam!" I cry out, unable to really think of anything else besides the absolute bliss I'm feeling from his tongue. "Yes, Sam!"

His wonderful tongue peels away from inside me, instead going back to press against my clit, something I am definitely not complaining about. I try to keep my hips still, but it's nearly impossibly when Sam has such a great mouth. He knows exactly where to press to make me squirm, exactly where to lick and suck to make me jump and buck up against his mouth.

"H-holy shit! Sam!" I scream, feeling something rapidly building in my stomach. This was not something I ever felt when I touched myself. Little whimpers of helplessness leaves my lips, as I am unsure what I'm supposed to do now.

Sam seems to know though. He keeps going, licking with more purpose, pushing his tongue inside my and thrusting with a rhythm next before pulling out to suck on my clit. He only has to give two hard sucks before a sudden wave of pleasure crashes down on me. I cry out in shock and relief, my hands tightening in Sam's locks and pushing him harder against me, something he doesn't seem to mind as I arch my back and scream out Sam's name as if I want all of Abel to hear.

Finally the waves stop, and I collapse onto the cot, releasing Sam and allowing him to sit up. He does so, look at me and my breathless form with a sense of pride. His lips and chin are coated in my slick, and I feel myself blush as he smirks down at me.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asks, his tone cocky, but his eyes are begging for the reassurance that he did well, that he pleased me.

"Immensely," I reply, still trying to catch my breath, still shocked over just how good that felt. "If you ever want to win an argument, that's a sure way to help you do so."

He nods, grinning wickedly. "I'll keep that in mind."

I sit up, suddenly realizing Sam still has his pants on. I can see his erection straining through. I know that can't be at all comfortable, so I reach forward and grab the hem of his pants, pulling them and his underwear down as far as I can and getting him to help get the pants off completely.

I gasp when I finally see his... his cock. He's huge.

Well, in all honesty, he might not be huge. This is the first and hopefully the only penis I'll ever see, so I don't really have anything to compare to. But his looks about six inches long, and the girth is just wide enough that I could wrap my hand around him with my fingers just touching my thumb. I can't be sure if that's actually large, but it's definitely larger than my fingers.

But my focus is how the tip is red and weeping, small white beads of liquid, what I assume is precum, rolling down his shaft and onto his balls. I have to resist the urge to swipe it onto my finger and taste it like Sam did with me. But I don't do it because I told Sam I wanted him to touch me. I gave him permission to touch me. I don't have that yet and I don't want to push too far.

"Uh, Callista," Sam says, clearing his throat. I look up at him, my heart stopping in my chest. He looks nervous and vulnerable and oh so turned on. _Fuck, he's gorgeous_. "You've been staring in silence for awhile now. Um, do you..." He looks embarrassed to ask. "Do you not like what you see?"

I can feel by the strain in his voice he's just as terrified as I was before. I shake my head, a nervous giggle leaving my lips. "No, I just... I don't really see how you're going to... fit."

Thy actually causes a smile to pull at his lips, and I want to groan because he probably thinks I'm a complete idiot who knows nothing about sex. I mean, he wouldn't necessarily be wrong, but still!

Desperate to take the attention off myself and my stupidity, I reach out towards him, my hand hovering only an inch above his shaft. I look up at him, noticing Sam's breath has hitched.

"May I...?" I ask, and I get a very vigorous nod in reply. If I wasn't so eager myself I'd giggle at Sam's neediness.

When I wrap my hand around him, Sam moans softly. I keep my grip gentle. I can't even say I'm grabbing him, since I don't really know how hard is too hard and I don't want to take my chances. But I move my hand up and down, remembering the few things I read about sex in the library we have here in Abel. My hand feels sticky from the precum that's already coated Sam's cock, but I don't mind it. Nor do I mind how soft his skin is, or how hot it is.

I continue moving my hand up and down, feeling excitement pool in my stomach as Sam groans, biting his lip and closing his eyes in bliss. I feel like I could actually get drunk off the sounds he's making.

I squirm a bit, kind of wishing I could rub against something, or that I had the knowledge to use my own hand to get myself off. But I don't, so I keep my forcus on Sam, and I use my thumb to swipe over the head of his cock, over the slit to get more of the precum spilling from him.

"Nngh, Callista," He groans, and the sound makes my stomach jolt and my face flush. I look down at the precum on my hand as I twist and turn, and I wonder if I'd like the taste of him as much as he seemed to like the taste of me.

He's given me permission to touch him, so...

Sam whines and his eyes fly open when I pull my hand away. He opens his mouth, probably to ask why I stopped, but a loud curse leaves his mouth when I press my lips to the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" He yells, his hips jolting, causing his shaft to push up and slide against my lips.

I pull away, only a bit, and lick my lips. My tongue is met with salt and tang. I've never tasted this before, so I don't know if this is what every man tastes like, but it's not undesirable. I go back, ready to lick and possibly suck when Sam's hands grab onto my shoulders. He's shaking, panting heavily and his eyes are so dark with arousal the brown nearly looks black.

"Callista, y-you don't have to," He says quickly, shakily. I frown, grabbing him in my hands, stroking him. His grip on my shoulders tighten.

"Do you... not want me to?"

"Of course I-ah-I-I want you to!" He says, his hips rocking up against my hand. "But I don't-nngh-want you to think you-ah-have to because... because I-o-oh ooh shit."

He grabs my hand to stop my actions before he looks me in the eye. "I can't concentrate with you touching me."

I blink. "Sorry."

I'm not sorry.

"S'okay," He replies, panting, twitching. "But I don't want you to think you have to go down on me because I went down on you."

I don't bother to tell him I want to do this, because he'll reply with the only reason I want to is because of what he did to me. He doesn't want to make me feel forced into anything. That's just how Sam is. Plus knowing him, he wants to make this about my pleasure than his own once this is my first time.

"Okay," I say, slightly disappointed that I won't get to taste him again. "Next time though."

His cock jumps when I say the words 'next time', and he swallows thickly, nodding. With a smile, I wrap my arms around him and allow myself to fall backward, pulling Sam on top on me, my back hitting the cot with a soft thud. He looks down at me, his black hair going everywhere, and his eyes are wide with surprise. I grin at the feel of his skin pressing against mine, how we're touching everywhere.

Sam only hesitates for a second before pressing his lips to mine, one of his hands grabbing my boob while the other holds him above me. My hands stay where they are, looped around him. I leave his lips to plant kisses on his shoulder, licking and sucking up to his neck, staying trained on a certain area that makes him moan and writhe on top of me. I can feel him against my thigh, and I pant in anticipation. Grinding up into him, I let out a breathless whine of his name right into his ear, and apparently he like that, because he squeezes my breast a bit harder than before and ruts up against me, his length sliding through my folds but not penetrating.

We both let out choking noises, and I swear I've never felt this horny in my life.

"Sam, please," I beg, squirming and grinding my hips up, desperate for friction. His hand on my boob moves down to my hip, stopping my movement. I groan in annoyance. "Sam!"

"Callista, look at me," He says, and I do. He looks so turned on but also so afraid. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can still change your mind. I won't be angry-"

"God, I want you, Sam," I sigh, noting how his muscles tense. I feel him twitch against me. "I want you inside me."

"Fuck," He mutters, biting his lip and murmuring something in Chinese. He doesn't tell me what he said, but right now I don't particularly care.

He pushes away, standing and grabbing something off the desk before I can ask why he's moving away. It's a condom, something I was too horny to think about. I give him a look of appreciation, because we both know that having a child is the last thing I need right now. After ripping open the packaging and sliding the condom on with shudder, he lays back down on top of me. He pushes himself against my cunt, the head of his cock resting right at my entrance. "I'll go slow, okay? And you let me know if you're hurting too badly and I'll pull out."

I nod, breathless and excited.

And he pushes his hips forward, entering me just an inch or so.

Sam tenses, his eyes nearly rolling up in the back of his head while I squirm in discomfort. It doesn't exactly hurt, not yet, anyway, but it isn't one thing I can say I enjoy. Sam pushes in another inch, and the stretch finally starts hitting me, causing me more pain the further he goes. I keep quiet though, knowing if I even give a hint of a wince Sam will pull out and refuse to touch me out of fear of hurting me.

But with every inch he sinks into me, it becomes harder not to voice my pain. I feel tears prickly the back of my eyes when he bottoms out, so I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, praying he won't notice.

"Are you okay?" He asks, shakily. It's obvious he's trying to hide how good this feels for him, probably out of guilt. I keep my eyes closed, forcing a nod.

"Y-yeah. Just give me a minute... to adjust," I reply, trying to keep my voice steady. "You're big."

He rests his head on my shoulder and laughs, and I focus on the feel of his breath fanning across my skin. "Thanks."

After a few minutes, the pain finally fades to something more bearable, and I open my eyes and wiggle my hips, causing Sam's head to snap up. He has this certain look on his face, fear that he's hurt me, and I can tell he's more than ready to pull out if I just say so.

"I think you can move now," I say softy, and he nods, slowly withdrawing himself from me and pushing back in at the same pace. The feeling is still weird, but it feels a lot better than when I tried to use my fingers. A small moan leaves my mouth, and after another few thrusts I find myself being overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"Yes, yes, Sam, yes," I say, over and over again, my legs wrapping around his back as I kiss along his neck and jaw. The deep sigh he gives me in response is very rewarding, along with the groans he gives every few seconds.

"You feel amazing," He says, picking up his pace, just a bit. He's still reigning in his control, too afraid to hurt me to risk loosing it. "Shit. I love you so damn much."

I gasp, trying to form words and tell him I love him too, because I do. I do. I really really do! I love him so-_oh_, _God, Sam!_

I let out a silent scream when Sam thrusts particularly hard, hitting something inside me that makes arch my back dig my heels into his back. Sam chokes when I clench around him.

"Oh my God," He groans.

"Don't stop," I beg, thrusting my hips up. Each thrust has my eyes rolling into the back of me head, the sound of skin slapping together and moans filling the coms shack, the smell of sex and sweat overwhelming my senses until all I can manage to say is Sam's name, over and over and over again. When he hits that spot inside me again I cry out, grabbing the back of his head and slamming his lips into mine.

Sam moans, trying so hard to kiss me but losing focus from the pleasure of thrusting in and out of me. He grits his teeth, his brows furrowing together in concentration, sweat dripping down his forehead as he tries to angle his thrusts to hit that certain inside me. He's noticed what it does when he hits me there, and he seems to like my reaction judging by how focused he is.

My eyes squeeze shut when he hits that spot again, the pleasure burning through my body, boiling my blood. I'm so hot. I'm burning, but I don't want this to stop. I never want this to stop. It just feels good. So good.

"M'close," Sam says, his voice slurred, and my eyes fly open. If he's close, then I want to be able to see him when he cums. I want to see his face as the pleasure overwhelms him. I want to see his face when he tips over the edge because he was inside me. He's going to cum because of me.

The thought makes me clench around him, and Sam's hips jerk, pushing his cock even deeper inside me.

We both gasp, and Sam releases his grip on my hip and moves his hand downwards. I let out a noise between a gasp and a moan when I feel his hand slide against my clit, but I scream when he presses against it. I cum instantly. My orgasm hits me ten times harder than it did the first time, and I hears bitten off curse before I feel Sam's hips stutter.

Through my hazy vision I see his face screwed up in pleasure, and the sight of his hair sticking to his forehead and his bottom lip fight between his teeth nearly throws me into another orgasm.

When Sam finishes, he lays down on top of me, his face buried in my next as I tremble from the aftershocks. After a long minute, Sam pulls out of me. We both shudder at the loss of contact.

He pulls the condem off, ties it up while looking at it with slight disgust, and throws it into the trash before lying down beside me. He holds a look on his face that is a mixture of giddiness and cockiness.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asks, and I know he's asking so I can stroke his ego and give him validation. He'd be devastated if I told him anything besides a confident yes, because he'd think he ruined my first time.

"It was amazing." I bite my lip, looking away for a moment. "Did you... enjoy yourself?"

He laughs, running his hand through his damp hair. "I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life."

My cheeks burn. "So you want this to be a regular activity?"

"I was hoping it would be."

"So, like, a couple times a week?" I ask.

_Or a couple times a day..._

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," He says, leaning close so his breath fans against my cheek. "And I wouldn't be opposed to do this again later today if you w-"

There's a loud knock on the door.

"Sam!" Jody yells from outside the coms shack, "Runner Fourteen and Runner Twenty-eight have been waitin' at the gates for ten minutes! I know you're done cause Five's no longer screamin', so get dressed and get up!"

**A/N: Here you go, guys! This is my first smut so sorry if I didn't do super great. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
